


Midnight Stress Relief

by MadamMirage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, F/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMirage/pseuds/MadamMirage
Summary: Maid AUMoira gets turned on by being yelled at





	Midnight Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know how words work or smut so enjoy!

Siebren was the wealthiest man alive. He had everything from the finest silks to the best foods. He even had the best staff attending his mansion.  
Well, one of the maids always gave him trouble.   
  
Moira O'Deorain, her constant nagging drove him insane. She would complain about her work condition or her uniform not meeting *her* standards  
but she is the best of the best. She made sure everything was spotless and was basically the head of all the maids so he couldn't complain  
but then she started demanding more pay. He payed her more than the others cause of her performance and yet she dare ask for more?!   
  
He didn't know what to do with her. He liked having a spotless room and a nicely made bed but could he really endure her nagging?   
Just then he herd a crash followed by someone cursing in gaelic.  
sighing, he gets up from his desk to see what the problem was.  
  
He exits his room only to find Moira once again arguing with another staff member. This time, it seems one bumped into the other causing a few vases  
to fall and break.  
"What is going on here?" Siebren spoke through the yelling.  
"Your gardener here wasn't watching were they were going and ended up smacking into me while I was dusting!"  
Siebren sighed "Ok look, it isn't that big of a problem-"  
"IT VERY MUCH IS! IT TOOK ME ALL MORNING TO ARRANGE THESE VASES! I-"  
"ENOUGH!" He shouted at Moira, causing her to flinch a bit. He had never needed to raise his voice and is usually against it but enough is enough!  
The poor gardener quickly left the scene, to scared to see what Siebren might do.  
"I've had it up to here with you Moira! Every single day you complain about something and honestly, I'm getting really tired of it!"  
Moira just stood there, shocked as he continued.  
"Either you learn to deal with this or you can just walk away!"  
He instantly felt bad seeing Moiras face turn a bit red. Either way, she turned and began cleaning up the mess.  
  
The day went on as normal except Moira was quiet for once. Lunch happened without Moira arguing about someone tracking in mud, Dinner went on and Moira  
didn't complain about the arangment of the candles, and even as everyone was getting ready for bed, she didn't do her nightly check to see of everything was   
in order. This worried Siebren as she wasn't normally this quiet, even when she had the flu she would be telling the other maids what to do and how. He  
had to go and at least apologize.  
  
He began walking toward the maid quarters thinking of an apology to say.   
He truly did appreciate Moira. She got things done quick and would do things the other maids refused to do. She was also stunning but he would never  
admit that to anyone.  
  
He continued to walk down the hall till he noticed the doors to the garden were slightly cracked opened. He went to close it till her herd a noise outside.  
Curious, he quietly opened the door more and walked outside and began wandering around the garden. While looking for the noise, he spotted red hair that  
belonged only to one person, Moira. Before he could walk up to her and ask her about the noise, a soft low moan escaped from her lips. He quickly hid and  
was thankful she didn't notice him. A tiny gasp then came from her and he realized the noises were coming from her.   
He should leave.   
He wanted to leave, but he couldn't.   
The sounds she was making were sounds he only ever herd of in his dreams. Curiosity got the best of him and the image he saw made him harder than what he   
already was, if that was even possible.   
  
She still had her uniform on but her breast were exposed, her hair was a mess, sweat clung to her body making it shine in the moonlight, and one hand  
rubbing herself while her other hand was thrusting her feather dusters handle in her.   
Siebren began rubbing himself while spying on Moira. He then slowly undid his pants a bit to slide his hand into while his other hand covered his mouth  
in an attempt to silence his own moans. He begin to stroke is cock, feeling how hard he really is and slowly began pumping in times with Moira's thrust.  
Shame began to fill him as he sat there, hiding and pumping himself while he watched one of his staff pleasure themselves.  
  
Her movements became more sloppy and he could tell she was close.  
As she got closer and closer, her breathing became more rapid and her moans became louder.   
"Siebren" She moaned as her fingers started working her clit faster.   
He froze. Did he hear what he thought he heard? He continued looking and began his movements again.   
Faster and faster her finger went, chanting his name over and over again. He closed his eyes and focused on her sweet moans and the way his name rolled off  
her tongue.   
  
After a few more pumps he came in his pants followed by Moira. He slowly started to calm down and reality started to hit him. His thoughts racing and shame  
filling him.   
His thoughts were interrupted hearing Moira's footsteps as she made her way back to her room.  
It's late so he'll give her an apology in the morning.  
  
and maybe a promotion.  
  



End file.
